Talk:Michael De Santa
IMPORTANT - Images In this article, and all other articles relating to Grand Theft Auto V, the official GTA Wiki: Image Policy is going to be enforced ruthlessly. All images must be uploaded to the precise and specific letter of the image policy or they will be deleted. If the image is uploaded to the wrong name, deleted. If the image is uploaded with an improper usage rationale, or with no rationale at all, deleted. If the image is uploaded without an accompanying statement as to where the uploading user obtained the image, deleted. Jeff (talk| ) 18:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Can we have a vote on this because I don't agree, I think deleting them is a bit of an extreme first step. Also I re-uploaded the images I added, which you deleted, saying that I made the images myself but once I uploaded them nothing appeared, I'm not really sure what went wrong. Tom Talk 18:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the whole policy itself needs a major discussion, as some of us agree with it and some of us don't. ::We finally got rid of the "Competence is Required" ruling, so people do not feel they're editing on thin ice with their edits. Now I think it might be time to revamp the whole Image Policy. Dan the Man 1983 19:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Michael Klebitz The man in the screen capture looks a slight bit like Johnny from the Lost and Damned. I think it could be his older brother Michael, an army captain who at the time of TLAD is 39. The mystery man looks like hes in his early forties, and in the trailer, he never claims he was a criminal, so perhaps he's putting an end to his military career and settling down in Los Santos. Any thoughts or arguements? :No, its a new GTA Era so there won't be any characters from previous games, its not him and it looks nothing like Johnny. Tom Talk 21:42, November 5, 2011 (UTC) That's a good point, I didn't know Rockstar announced that all GTA 4 references will be wiped. It certainly eliminates any ideas for who the man could be. I would still argue that the man has resembles Johnny, but of course that makes no point now. :There will still be a few references but probably just a few names on walls like GTA IV had, and I don't see any resemblance to Johnny. Tom Talk 10:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) : How do we know that he is the protagonist? The teaser trailer never implied he was? We don't even know if the trailer is actual gameplay. Sliderkk 20:19, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Salvatore Leone was the narrator in one of GTA III's trailer, here's the YouTube link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCkreaJIpxw, so maybe it's their bog standard way of doing it.White&Gold 19:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) : A Caucasian narrorator with a unnamed man that is also Caucasian whom appears multiple times in the trailer? Just please use logic. Slowrider7 11:31, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : oh yeah rockstar just got a random NPC to narrate the trailer for what very well could be the biggest game in histroy There is no such thing as logic when it comes to a Wiki. It is either fact or speculation. This page should be labelled speculation because at the moment, no one but Rockstar knows who the protagonist is. Saying that you know for sure just using logic is not how Wiki works. You need fact. Don't get me wrong, I think he could be the protagonist but it's just speculation on my part and everyone else. --Raadec 11:51, November 4, 2011 (UTC) He could very well be a major charactor in the story and not the protagonist. Until rock star actually confirms who the protagonist is, this page should be labeled as speculation (if that is possible). Cbriggs108 14:50, November 6, 2011 (UTC) No i agree with slowrider. theres speculation and theres just out right ridiculous bullshit. If your another person saying its tommy claude or cj you clearly dont know rockstar that well. Yes we dont know for sure who the protgonist is but i stronglly believe its the caucasian guy shown through out the trailer. (gameplay.) Shantytownkid Speculation I know that speculation has no place on a wiki, but this man could o could not be the protaginist. It shows that latino guy a few times as well. But He is the one that is speaking or is he? We will have to wait and see. T-888 17:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :The player is old tommy vercetti you can just tell ::This page is only for official information only and not speculation. Dan the Man 1983 22:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Tommy would be 60, think about things logically before making comments. Tom Talk 22:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Just Fan Speculation This article is just speculation. That just might me another main character and not the protogonist. The guy overlooking the city looks older than the robber and the guy in the convertible. They might be two diiferent people. They shouldn't make a page on this until we know for sure. Zachmt97 02:33, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :They look identical, it's obvious that he was the man talking, which strongly suggests that he is the protagonist. Tom Talk 16:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC)